bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze Takamoto
Background: Kaze Takamoto, known priorly as Ashi Takamoto, a fifth seat in the 13th Division under Captain Kuchiki. He is a very mixed person, he is known to speak with his enemies and almost has to convince himself to kill his opponents. Not really one for positions, Kaze doesn't really bother with standing in Astra Caelum or wealth. He is much more friend oriented and enjoys spending time talking the days away, or perhaps experiementing of his varied theories of Oxygen. More of his past then. He was known as Ashi Takamoto, or more the body he is in would be recognizeable to some old friends. Ashi was the previous owner of the body and he died tragically when he was being kidnapped by the Seraphim. Kaze himself was the Zanpakuto of the unfortunate Shinigami, and after his master passed from the world, Kaze tried to take over Ashi's body, hoping to stop the passing of his masters soul. As he mixed their souls and Reiatsu Kaze unknowingly used far to much of his power in his desperation, and burned away Ashi. Distraught over his actions and faced with occupying a body for the first time in millenia, Kaze was quickly captured and brought to Astra Caelum, where he was held with many similarly caught Shinigami, Arrancar and Humans. After trying to work himself back into the mindset to return to Seireitei, Kaze decided that he could never return due to his treasonous actions. Likes: - Walks - Drawing - Listening to Classical Music - Card Games - Talking with Friends - Sparring with some old mates - Scantily clad women Dislikes: - Blue Cheese - Back Talk - Puns that are not tasteful - Impending Doom His History Before Becoming an Asouchi: I. Far in the past age, back when the earth was forming and the elements were settling into their proper places. Many spirits took up abodes in the world during this chaotic time, and Kaze was one of them. As the earth cooled, and the sky that we know today had begun to form, it was at that moment that KuroKaze molded into the oxygen and gained some semblence of a sentient mind. It was in these moments that he was the most content, watching the world form and become peaceful, observing his body spread across the world in a serene covering. Air and its mix of elements washed over the world, protecting it from the sun and its harmful rays, this allowed for life to begin to surface all around the planet. Never knowing that an uncaring giant was hovering above them, seeing the world grow and change in all its beautiful and amazing ways. KuroKaze was overjoyed to see all this life and expansion happening, and as such was content to help in his own ways. The turmoil in the skies, the hurricanes and storms would be quelled in places with a greater chance for life, while he would let himself run free in the deep oceans of the world, feeling the cool water, diving to the depths of the volcano, feeling the warm heat, the threads of crystals forming. It was all so interesting, all so wonderful, KuroKaze could not help but want even more of this, even more beautiful change. II. One day, or one age, Kaze had all but forgotten about the passing age, his mind turned to sleep after his long endeavors with the infant world, he felt his body pulled into the lungs of a living creature for the first time. Terror was what flooded his mind, this was new, this was stunning... what was this. Even as he felt his fear, his body rushed through this creature, something so small and insignificant, but it was so alive. It took his air and used it, for life, amazing something needed him to live, he was needed, he was alive in this creature. Years began to fly by to Kaze, thousands of years in the blink of an eye, he himself went everywhere, seeing every creature and thing that used him. He watched the forrests grow green and the creatures grow larger and stronger, everything living and dying around him. And then in all this roiling emotion Kaze felt a few minds float into the world. Words, knowledge, wisdom was forming all around him capturing his attention as he watched humans begin to stroll through a now old world. The sun had aged as had he, and now he was being met with something far from his expectations. These people quickly began to cover the planet he knew so well, and as they did his wonder for them grew. So the day came that Kaze decided to pull upon himself the look of a man. Skin formed around some of his matter, and he walked among those he had watched. He talked with them, laughed with them, cried, fought, killed, and loved them. He became one of them, and as such learned to love as they did. He had a wife, Jackie, a young woman he met and grew to love while traveling through Europe. They were together for two years of going across the country before Kaze was told by her father that he was expected to marry her. Soon Kaze( Known as Don Schena from Italy at the time) was a married man, and a working one as well, and soon he had a beautiful child, a boy they named Darius. Dari and his father quickly became inseperable as the boy grew, and Jackie watched happily as the man she loved and the son she adored played and laughed away the days. Kaze was happy, no content, and would have liked nothing more than to watch the days pass away with the family he loved..... but it was not to be so. Kaze, in the end, was a being of great power, and as such his strength returned to him. He had tried to restrict himself, he tried to stop the inevitable, but it came back to him in the most tragic fashion. He had tried to run, tried to flee his beloved wife and child, but his own actions brought their demise. He was regaining his true self as they were returning home after a day of visiting Jackie's family, they met him at the door. It was in this moment that his body was reverting and was tearing his surroundings apart. They rushed to him out of fear of what was happening, and even as he saw their faces full of confusion... they were gone. Kaze literally felt his body tear them apart at the molecular level, and in that moment he fell to madness. He tore the world around him apart, and with it the body that he had come to know as his own. And in his anger and terrified sorrow he returned to the unending slumber, seeking oblivion through the nothingness of sleep... '' ...Work is still in progress...'' Martial Arts: Niten Ichi-ryū - Can be translated as "The School of the strategy of two heavens as one" it was an ancient school conceived by a man named Miyamoto Musashi. He was mainly known for his two sword techniques, his two heavens as one, or "two swords as one". It was under this man that Kaze learned the way of the sword, and this is also the reason that to this day he can be seen using ancient techniques and odd fighting customs. Muay boran - This is not a side you see often in Kaze, but in his younger days he was quite a hot head. Even so when he traveled the world he met his match multiple times, each time learning more and more about martial arts and how they mold your mind even more than your body. Muay boran was a fighting system that stuck out to him as flexible and deadly, with the mindset of using your entire body as a weapon. His tuitaledge was mostly done in Thailand with the warriors of the mainland tribes, and his body remembers to the day the beatings he got constantly from boys and men that wouldn't have been able to comprehend who he was, or how long he had been. In any event this was one of the fonder times of his life that he likes to look back on and be happy with. First Release: Scindete Mundi Divisi (Rip the World Asunder) When Kaze goes into this form, a sword forms on each of his hands. The one on his right passively pulls the surrounding oxygen towards him. The Reiatsu around him takes the oxygen and whips it around his body, damaging anything that comes to close to him, by stealing the oxygen in it. This can instanlty begin to suffocate low level people, and will make higher level opponents not want to stay around him for long. The sword on his left hand is how his body gets rid of the excess power due to the passive draw. He can use it to form balls of pressurized energy that he will use while fighting. Abilities and Powers: 1st Ability: He uses this ability to pull the oxygen nearby him to himself. Using this to injure powerful opponents that come to close. The effects will be loss of breath and suffication. This is a not an ability that is actually in use even when he is walking around in an unreleased form. He subconsciously keeps it in check until his body feels that it is in danger, or he can openly use it to reprimand others to various extents. 2nd Ability: Kaze uses his affinity towards oxygen on the molecular level to smash particles of air together. The resulting reaction explodes outwards, his reiatsu quickly contains the explosions of energy into small floating orbs. Usually he will have about four or five orbiting around him, and he can hurl them at his opponents detonating them as they come near. He can also use them all together and combine all five into one large orb. Exploding it will cause massive amounts of damage to unprepared opponents, and even those that are guarding will have a tough time avoiding damage. Second Release: Adolebit Mundum Renovas (Burn the World Anew) When Kaze has to go to his second release, it can be a stunning moment. All the air that was surrounding him in his first release is ignited and pulled onto the surface of his body. There is such a range in temperature that the air around and upon him is constantly heating and cooling, creating a very turbulent environment surrounding him. As the oxygen burns amazing amounts of heat are generated, and the pull for more air is so great that it creates a pressure wave. This actually creates bars of solid oxygen that wrap around his body like armor. The two swords he had been weilding before, form a massive hammer that he weilds with either hand. Also the balls of energy now increase in size and amount, and by using his hammer, Kaze, having great weapon control, can use it to smash the balls of energy at his opponents at even greater velocities. Finally, Kaze had before joked about being able to make a small sun, but in this form when he brings all of the orbs of energy together he forms something to be reckoned with. He rarely if ever will use this final move, because after he uses it his body returns to its unreleased state. His form becoming very volatile, and devours air from everything around him, trying to bring energy back to his body. This can be a very dangerous time for both friend and foe alike. He often distances himself from people until he calms down. 3rd Ability: Kaze uses all of his strength to combine his bodies energy into his hands, and then directs that energy into and explosive ray of oxygen. He literally tears the atoms apart with his will, and as he does this it is concentrated by his strength into a great weapon. This is highly taxing on him, so he would use it twice at the most before having to forget about using it, just to conserve his strength. Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum